Midnight Kisses
by The Heartless Machine
Summary: Billy has nightmares about him and Valentines has dreams about him. Except Billy doesn't even know who the vampire in his dreams is Valentine. When Valentine comes to Dullsville to break their "Imprint" things may be turned around. Warning Yaoi! **On Hold**
1. Prologue: That Fateful Night

To think everything change that night, when that boy came through my window. It was like any other night, I was staying up late on a school night, sitting in my room that was filled with posters of constellations and planet models, and reading a Mathematics textbook under the sheets with a flashlight, pretty geeky huh? For a ten year old I was pretty smart, probably smarter than my older sister Raven who always called me Nerd Boy, even though how much I hated being called that. Anyways I reading when loud bang on my window startled me. Instantly I froze up in fear. Surprisingly it didn't wake up anyone the house, what heavy sleepers they are.

" Probably just a bat." I told myself, so I went back to reading my textbook. But then the window opened and someone flopped to the floor. I thought it was a burglar, so I dropped my flashlight, hopped up from my bed and held my book as a weapon.

" Help, please." They pleaded.

Hearing that plea of help I without hesitation jumped down and knelt by their side. The moonlight that shone through the window revealed a pasty boy dressed in black, he was about my age and he also had powder white hair but he was laying on the floor groaning in pain.

" What's wrong." I asked him.

He looked up at me with his striking green eyes and his pale lips said. " I'm injured, a hunter shot me." He looked down at his side that he covered with his hand. He lifted his hand and there was blood on it.

" Oh my god, I gotta call 911." I said, as I got up, he quickly grabbed on to my pajama pants but his grip was weak.

" No. No ambulance, no adults." He said faintly. " Only you can help me."

"How?" I asked eagerly as I knelt beside him.

" Come closer." He said. I did but then he wrapped his arms around me and buried his face into my neck. He felt cold, too cold.

" Your so cold. Your gonna die, Just let my parents take you to the hospital." I pleaded, but then I went silent as I could feel his hot breathe on my neck, then his warm tongue licked the nape of my neck, I shivered and stayed silent.

He inhaled. " You smell so good. I'm sorry, please forgive me." He said then he opened his mouth and his fangs shot out of his gums and he bit down on to my neck very viciously, piercing my flesh and sucking on my blood. Sharp pain shot throughout my whole body.

" S-stop, please." I pleaded as I struggled but his grasp on me was too strong and tight. The sound of him gulping down my blood was all filled my ears. Warm tears rolled down my cheeks and I was trembling with fear. Slowly I could feel myself getting weaker and weaker. As my body went numb and limp. My arms and legs felt really heavy then I whispered

" Stop." And watched as everything went entirely black

* * *

><p>" Billy, If you could hear me? It's me Raven, I just wanna say I'm sorry. So being so mean to you lately. But be strong you little squirt and wake up, mother and father are worried deeply, including myself." I hear my sister Raven say.<p>

I smiled then opened my eyes. First thing I see is my gothic sister with thick eyeliner and wearing all black like she was going to my funeral. " You called me Billy for once. By the way Don't worry because I'm awake now." I say.

She smacked me on the head. " Stupid, you had us all worried!"

" How mean!" I say. Then it was the white walls of the hospital and the machines hooked up to me that hit me. " What happened Raven?" I asked.

She bit her lip. " You lost a lot of blood, surprisingly you don't have any injuries or anything to explain the sudden blood loss." She lifted her eyebrow. " You don't remember do you?" Blood loss? How could that happen? " No, not at all. Could you tell me how it happened?" " I found you laying on the floor, unconscious, in the morning when I tried to wake you up for breakfast. They suspected a burglar came in through your window and stole your blood with a needle or something stupid like that." She looked at me with sad eyes. " Anyways then we rushed you to the hospital and you've been here for a few days now."

" A few days!" I yell. " Holy man, I missed my science test, my math and I also missed math club." My sister laughed and messes up my hair with her hand.

" Your still a nerd, Nerd Boy"

" Oh my baby, your awake!" My mom cries then to rushes to my side and hugs me tightly. Who then my father did the same.

" You had us worried Billy." My father says.

" I know, I know." I say.

Everyting went back to normal but later that night I had a dream, where a theif with glimmering green eyes came into my room and left with with something. But from then on it haunted me, for weeks I would wake up in terror, feeling scared that this theif would kill me or something.

* * *

><p><strong>I dearly wish you all liked my story. Well I do plan on writing more fanfics in the future, I am just trying to become a better writer. So would I would love if you reveiwed,<strong>

Yours truly,

Heartless.


	2. Chapter 1: Meet You In Dullsville

**(Valentine's P.O.V)**

It had been on his mind for a long time now, that human boy that haunted his every dream. He could still hear his hear that plea of help, the sweet blood that made his mouth water every single time he thought about it, the warmth of the boy in his arms, that warmth a vampire can never have. But these constant thoughts were killing him, sometimes he would crave that human's blood so badly.

So he came up with a plan to end it all. As he walk through the hallways of the great mansion looking for his older brother Jagger he entered a room in which his brother was sitting on a chair in front of the fireplace. The curtains were open on the window showing a fierce rainy night and flashes of lightening dancing across the sky. The boy approach his brother silently.

" Brother, can I talk to you." He asked.

" Then what is it, Valentine?" He asked with a strong voice that over powered Valentine's.

" I need a favour." His voice seemed small. Then he walked over and sat down in front of Jagger on the red carpet.

" What?" He answered. As Valentine looked into the blue & green eyes of his brother and he spoke a little louder.

" I need to go to America to that little town we visited sixteen years ago."

" What for?" He sounded a bit impatient.

" I have business to take care of there." His brother's intense gaze made him look down. Clearly he was afraid of his brother.

" Valentine, cut the crap and spit it out."

" I need to break the bond to a person I got imprinted too." He said. As he looked at Jagger he noticed a smirk crept across his face.

" To who? I hope a pretty girl."

" No, a boy." He said as he watched that smirk go away on Jagger's face. " It was accidental. That hunter shot me and I hid in his room. Then I drank his blood and got imprinted."

" Valentine, that's a stupid thing to go and get imprinted to someone. Especially when to break that bond your gonna break both of your hearts and it's gonna cause a lot of pain."

" I know, I know. It just happened, I didn't mean for it to happen. Just please let fix this. Kay I know what to do, I've read it in the ancient books." He pleaded.

Jagger rubbed his temples. " Fine, go pack your things! Your going in two days, I'll be there in a week to pick you up and fly you back."

Getting up, Valentine quickly ran to his room to start packing. With only one thought in mind

* * *

><p><strong>( Billy's P.O.V)<strong>

(The Next Day)

" It's so freaking hot!" I yelled as I threw my arms up. The sun blared down on me and Henry my best friend as we sat on the bleachers.

" Maybe if you didn't always wear black then maybe you wouldn't be so freaking hot**(1)**right now!" Henry yelled as he pushed his glasses up his nose.

" But it's my favourite colour!" I looked down at my Bring Me the Horizon T-shirt, black studded cargoes and combat boots. I was goth, something I wanted to be after my older sister left to Romania with her husband Alexander. Time to time she sends a letter or little trinkets. But when I became goth I never knew how lonely it was! I was the only goth in a school filled with popular snobs, Henry was my only friend and he's a geek. Although even though I was goth I still smart, always got straight A's and never was bad. I guess I never had it in me to be a rebel.

" Billy! Earth to Billy, you there?" Henry said as he waves his hand in my face.

" Uh Yeah I am now and get your hand out of my face!" I said then I pushed his hand away.

" The bell just rang. Let's head to class."

" Yeah okay." I said as we both ran towards class.

* * *

><p>Slowly as Henry and I make our way through the crowded hallways, I get a slight head ache from all the noise. Henry stops and goes to his locker which is five lockers away from mine. I look towards my locker and see my arch nemesis, Brent. Who's locker stood next to mine. He was the quarter back of the football team and every girl's dream guy. Perfect in so many ways but cruel and mean on the inside. We were so different, I had black hair(2), he had sandy blonde hair, I had brown eyes that were thick with eyeliner, he had blue eyes, I had beige skin, he had tanned skin. We were different on so many levels and we hated each other for that too.<p>

I still remember the first time I had met him, it was in Kindergarten, where he wanted to take my cookies. He was a spoiled brat who got whatever he wanted, whenever, whereever. But I guess I was the first to say "No" to him and that drove him crazy.

" Give'em here, kid." The blonde kid demanded as he held his hand out.

Sitting down playing with toy cars I looked up at him. " What?" I asked.

" The cookies, give them here or I'll teacher on you!" He threatened.

I looked at him like he were crazy or something because they were my cookies. " No." I said.

Sadly He didn't take no for answer. " Stupid kid." Then he quickly tried to swipe them away but I grabbed them. We were tugging the plastic bag back and forth, fighting over a bag of cookies.

" They are mine!" I screamed.

" I want them." He screamed. Then he tugged really hard, breaking the bag and sending seven cookies everywhere. Both of us fell to the floor on our butts, but it was the Blonde kid who began crying.

" Teacher! He pushed me!" Cried the boy as he pointed to me.

I shook my head. " Wait, no. I didn't do anything. He's lying."

As the teacher came running up to the boy. " Young man, you are in trouble. I am gonna have to call your parents." She said as she glared at me. " Don't cry, Brent." She patted his head and he looked at me then stuck out his tongue. What a brat.

* * *

><p>My eye twitched at the thought of that unfortunate day and I tried to shake away the thought. To think he always tried to make my life hell. Like the time in forth grade where he hung me by my underwear on the coat racks or in seventh grade where he gave me a twirlie and the sad thing about it, he got away with all of it.<p>

" Well if it isn't the emo nerd!" Laughed Brent as he swept his blonde hair aside. I snapped out of my trance and sighed

" Yeah, Emo Nerd." Said a football player.

" Just ignore them, just ignore them, just ignore them." I tell myself and just open up my locker then grab my text books.

" Nerd." Brent says then he knocked my books out of my arms.

Quickly I scrambled on the floor to gather my books. I couldn't stand this guy, bullying me for years, never ending name calling and constantly making rumours about me. God I wanted to punch him. But I knew better than to sink to their level.

" Come on, let's go to class." Henry said as he grabbed my arm and helped me up.

" Kay." I answered and walked away as if nothing ever happened.

* * *

><p>Valentine hurried around in his room, looking for various items to take with him on his trip to Dullsville. In a way he was nervous but eager to meet this human boy. He felt ridiculous because of this. As he hurried to one corner for his favourite black sweater and the other for his skateboard. Then a knock at the door startled him.<p>

" Come in."

Slowly the door opened and a pale girl in fluffy pink dress bounced in.

" Valentine!~" She sang with her arms behind her back.

" Hey Luna. What is it you need?" He asked in stoic voice.

She then pulled out a skateboard. " I bought you a new skateboard since your old one is getting...well old."

" Since your going away, we are gonna miss your birthday. So Luna and I bought this for you." Jagger said, he smiled and was leaning against the door frame.

I smiled. " Thank you so much."

" Your welcome." Said Jagger.

" Your welcome~" Then without notice, Luna hugged Valentine making him almost fall to the ground.

" I love you guys." Thought Valentine. These small moments Valentine cherished only because he loved his siblings a lot, even though they excluded him most times. " I'll meet you in Dullsville, Human."

* * *

><p><strong>1. Not Implying that way!<strong>

**2. Thanks Q u e e n V a m p. Now Billy has black hair and brown eyes. All though if this isn't how he looks like then tell me so i could change it.**

**Anyways sorry for the wait. I had a lot of things that needed to be done. I feel kinda bad because of how simple it is at the end.**

**Btw Did you ever notice how Brent resembles Trevor? Weird huh?**

**Read and Review please.**

**Yours Truly,**

**Heartless.**


	3. Chapter 2: A Nightmare & Beautiful Dream

(Billy's P.O.V)  
>It was a started out as a normal day, getting up in the morning, showering and dressing in all black. Eating fruit loops and drinking my glass of milk. Then waiting outside for the big yellow bus, only to have apple cores being thrown at me. My enemy Brent rudely greeted me with his daily "Emo Nerd" comments, but as usually I ignored him. But today I kinda felt odd. Like something was off. Like my usually routines weren't the same. Maybe I forgot my homework or my money. But what ever it was, it was irritating me and making me a bit paranoid.<p>

As the bus came to a stop in front of the school, I made my way out. The cold morning breeze greeted me and many students walked past me. I looked in the crowd for Henry.

" Hey." Said Henry as he put his hand on my shoulder making me jump.

" O-oh Hey. Good morning."

" Sorry didn't mean to make your jump. You okay, you're looking kinda pale?" Henry said sounding concerned.

" Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go inside." I said and then we both walked into school.

I went to my locker and gathered my things then went to class. It was science and the teacher was playing a movie about the plants, the lights were off and the movie was playing. I yawned, I practically knew most of it, so I didn't see a reason to bother.

" I think I'm just gonna sleep." I thought. Then I laid my head on my arms and closed my eyes. I sighed, wishing I could listen to music right now. In a way music helped me sleep. Instead I began focusing on the lyrics of Breathe into Me by Red.

**And this is how it feels when I ignore the words you spoke to me**

**And this is where I lose myself when I keep running away from you**

**And this is who I am when, when I don't know myself anymore**

**And this is what I choose when it's all left up to me**

**Breathe your life into me**

**I can feel you**

**I'm falling, falling faster**

**Breathe your life into me**

**I still need you**

**I'm falling, falling**

**Breathe into me**

**Breathe into me**

_It was dark, I laid awake on my bed. A loud bang hit the window and I shot up from bed. I watched the window, feeling very scared. Something was supposed to happen, I think. Shadows danced in the moonlight through the window. My heart began beating very loud and I started breathing fast. I sat waiting and staring at the window. I don't know why, but I felt very scared and paranoid._

_Again something hit the window and I jumped up and stood frozen. The window slowly opened and a shadowy figure climbed through. My eyes were wide and I couldn't move. He stood up and was staring_

_back at me. . I couldn't see his face because of the shadows. He was certainly taller than me but looked kinda muscular. He emit a intense and cold atmosphere. He growled. He took a step towards me and I took a step back. That's when we began circling each other. I walked cautiously away from him and he was walking towards me, ready to pounce and attack me._

**Breathe your life into me**

**I can feel you**

**I'm falling, falling faster**

**Breathe your life into me**

**I still need you**

**I'm falling, falling. . .**

_Then he stopped. I stopped. And just as I feared, he took a super leap towards me and tackled me to the floor. He buried his face into my neck. He let out a small growl. I trembled in fear. He was going to kill me, I knew it._

_" Forgive me." He said and it echoed everywhere inside my head and in the room. That's when he sunk his fangs into me. I screamed and struggled. It was all very painful._

**Breathe your life into me!**

**I'm falling, falling faster**

**Breathe your life into me!**

**falling, falling, falling**

**Breathe into me**

**Breathe into me**

**Breathe into me**

**Breathe into me!**

" Mr. Madison! Wake up this instant." The Teacher yelled, waking me up from my horrible, almost realistic nightmare.

I gasped and stood up from my desk. Then began heaving deeply, heart pounding, head aching and I was clutching my shirt.

" Are you okay?" The Teacher asked but then I just booked it out of class. I ran as fast as I could. Warm tears began to fall down my cheeks and a lump started to form in my throat. What was with that nightmare!

* * *

><p>(Valentine's , About the same time of Billy and his dream.)<p>

_" Forgive me" I said and my fangs shot out of my gums then I sunk them into the boy. He tasted so amazing but I felt so guilty. This guilt was eating it's way into me. He thrashed in my grasp and let out a chilling scream. God I hated myself for loving this so much._

_He screamed in agony._

I gasped and awoke. Eyes wide open and fangs ready. My throat dry and I was hungry. Hungry for _his _blood. I needed to feed. I needed to get out, find some prey to feed on. Maybe one or even two. My stomach rumbled. It was dark and I was inside my coffin. I felt the purple satin sides. I wanted out. Badly. I checked my watch, 10:45 am.

" Damn it." I sighed. It was daytime.

_" Stop!" _I repeated his voice in my head. The dream was weird. It wasn't the way I remembered him. He taller but not as tall as me. Skinny and his hair was black. His voice more deep and soft. He felt warm in my arms. He was certainly older. I wonder, how much has changed since that night a couple years ago?

" I gotta stop with all these thought about him. It's unhealthy." I whispered to myself. I took my Ipod out and I scrolled through the music. Then I put on Surrender by Billy Talent and skipped to my favourite part.

**(Surrender) Every word, every thought, every sound.**  
><strong>(Surrender) Every touch, every smile, every frown.<strong>  
><strong>(Surrender) All the pain we've endured until now.<strong>  
><strong>(Surrender) All the hope that I lost, that you have found.<strong>  
><strong>Surrender yourself to me.<strong>

**I think I found a flower in a field of weeds**  
><strong>I think I found a flower in a field of weeds<strong>  
><strong>(Searching until my hands bleed)<strong>  
><strong>This flower don't belong to me.<strong>

**I think I found a flower in a field of weeds**  
><strong>I think I found a flower in a field of weeds<strong>  
><strong>(Searching until my hands bleed)<strong>  
><strong>This flower don't belong to me.<strong>  
><strong>This flower don't belong to me.<strong>

**Why could he belong to me?**

**Every word, every thought, every sound.**  
><strong>Every touch, every smile, every frown.<strong>  
><strong>All the pain we've endured until now.<strong>  
><strong>All the hope that I lost, that you have found.<strong>  
><strong>Surrender yourself to me.<strong>

**(Surrender) Every word, every thought, every sound.**  
><strong>(Surrender) Every touch, every smile, every frown.<strong>  
><strong>(Surrender) All the pain we've endured until now.<strong>  
><strong>(Surrender) All the hope that I lost, that you have found.<strong>  
><strong>Surrender yourself to me.<strong>

I placed my arms over my eyes and focused on the music to ignore my hunger. I smirked, in a way that was a beautiful dream.


End file.
